roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Exploits
Hackings (Hacking Issues, Exploiting) are malicious events that are caused by, mainly ROBLOX hackers/exploiters. Many games, including Gusmanak's Apocalypse Rising are attacked by hackers. The typical hacker base is usually made out of a ton of stone walls and planks with spotlights surrounding the area. They are usually filled with Camos, Gus Armors, any good military weapon, MRE's, Water Bottles. They will usually have a bunch of Mines and C4 surrounding the area to keep away prying eyes. List of Reported Hackings *A Player is spawning in items for himself, or for others. Items include but not limited to: Guns, Food, Ammo, Bloodbags, Building Materials, Camouflage, Drinks, Attachments, Melee Weapons, Floodlights, Car Parts, etc. (Very Common) *Spawning in the Ender Dragon from Minecraft. (Very, Very Rare) *Health Hacking. (Uncommon) *Speed Hacking. (Common) *Adding Decals to bricks (Very Uncommon) *Using a Paintbrush to paint your car (Rare) *Invisibilty Hacking (Very Uncommon) *Deleting Bricks (Uncommon) *Using Admin Commands to instant kill someone. (Common) *Using Admin Commands to TP someone to them. (Uncommon) *Posting inappropriate pictures to bricks, like porn. (Very Rare) *Banning people from a server (Very Uncommon) *Patriot Drops (Uncommon) *Spawning in UFO's (Very Rare) *Turning him or hershelf to Patient Zero (Very, Very Rare) *Making every player sit. *Spawning in Patient Zero, even during the day. *Infinite Sprint. *Hackers can go into a server, kill everyone using Admin Commands, then leave. If you see someone start killing people off, leave the server immediately. *Spawning in Giant Noobs. *Shooting missiles. Often called "launchers" or "RPGs" in chat. *Adding happy faces to EVERY thing (hills, buildings, cars, loot, roads, ...) rare Confirmed hackers A confirmed hacker is a player who you see hacking, or admits in the chat that they hack. A screenshot or video must accompany each report. If you come across a hacker in-game that is already on this list, then feel free to post more screenshots to bolster the proof. Vermillion: Vermillion added decals to almost every single brick in the map that says "Vermillion Rules you". Meands1064: Meands1064 hacks by TPing people to him, and health hacking, using Admin Commands. He is also a spawner. (No Pictures, due to being TPed by him, and getting instant killed). Gravesun: Gravesun kills people by using Admin Commands, Ex: ":Kill PCK11800". JASONFEGER25 - He use admin commands to fly him or another person ILivedILovedILost made it daytime in Apocalypse Rising Hardcore a few seconds after the 00:40 mark in the video. Suspected spawners Players who have lots of OP, high-tier items. They could be legit. This includes military packs, Gus armor, water bottles and cooked meat, military weapons with tons of attachments and high capacity magazines. For a player to be put in this list you must have either 1)killed a player with tons of very OP items, 2)been with a friend in-game who killed a player with very OP items. You must be able to verify that the body does indeed have such items, or 3)come across a body with very OP items. These players are not confirmed spawners, because they have not admitted in the chat that they hack. Third-person accounts are not valid, because people lie. Confirmed spawners These are players who actually say in the chat that they spawn, and upon killing them or coming across their body you confirm that they spawn by screenshotting their obviously spawned-in items. In hardcore, I killed dashingswagboy and I think we killed each other at the same time. He said "fk. ima hack another gun." He had a black military pack and some kind of military gun, which he probably hacked in. Ways to tell who's a hacker or not Usually, Hackers are easy to spot. some of the easiest ways to spot a hacker are: *Overpowered. Most hackers started using the M4A1, G36K, SCAR-L, and battle rifles since the Patriot Break update. Some hackers used these weapons instead of patriots so they wouldn't look like hackers. They can also use Mk 17 or other guns that use its mag, and mostly have drum mags on them. If you kill somebody and he has a ridiculous amount of drum mags on his weapon, he can be a hacker. They also spawn attachments, mainly the Forward Grip, silencers and a high magnification scope. *Gus armor. Almost all hackers wear Gusmanak's armor. While you can get it by killing a military zombie with a melee weapon, it is an extremely rare occurrence. (NOTE: not everyone who has gus armor is a hacker. It is very likely that anyone who has it simply got it off somebody else or just killed a military zombie with a melee weapon) *When killed, the player's corpse says "Corpse of Gusmanak". *Faster then normal players. Hackers may be using speed hacks, which allows them to traverse the map in less than a minute. *Chat signs. Many times, hackers can talk about spawning stuff in chat, giving it away. *Bases. While everybody can fortify a little warehouse, a hotspot building like Radio Tower, or even a small unnamed city, hackers tend to choose unique places and have special bases. If a base consists of mostly stone walls and a lot of them (A.K.A. the size of a field) then it's a hacker base. Hackers also tend to only have MREs and Water Bottles on them, but this can't be a clue alone, since Water and MRE are not exclusively rare, and they can be found at abandoned hacker bases. Patriot Drops Patriot drops are a phenomena where a hacker enters a server and places a patriot assault rifle and several full 100-round magazines in a conspicious location, such as in front of Gusmanak's mansion. Said hacker announces the cache's location in the chat, waits by the cache until the first person shows up, resets, and leaves the server soon after. Little is known about these, however I have received at least 5 confirmed reports of these caches. I am deathly scared of going back on the game for fear of losing my new toy, so any information about who this hacker is would be greatly appreciated. Previous cache locations include Trinity Corp. HQ's roof, Gusmanak's mansion, the towers of several churches, and the central square of Kin Gallery Mostly a collection of miscellaneous hacking-related photos. File:RobloxScreenShot12192013_202141894.png|Look at the chat. This guy managed to insta kill me without actually seeing me using that cheat line. File:RobloxScreenShot12082013_020805342.png|A common case where a player spawns material that can benefit a player with extreme amounts of MREs and Dr Peppers as well as Gusmanak's armor File:RobloxScreenShot12142013_110448716.png File:RobloxScreenShot12152013_111429525.png File:Apocalypse Rising|A TON OF HACKED ITEMS File:RobloxScreenShot12152013_071134736.png File:RobloxScreenShot12132013_203045318.png|Just gaming with friends, pwned this guy who wasn't expecting it. Took over his base and wow. File:RobloxScreenShot12142013_181351925.png|"Vermillion rules you" is written on the inside of the clinic in Kin near sniper hill. RobloxScreenShot12272013_105544604.png|the map is torn apart all messed up RobloxScreenShot01032014_185715409.png|Seems to be some kind of rainbow block. It was great for cover though File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_162807965.png|Caught a Hacker using Admin commands]]While playing I was suddenly kicked out of the server by a hacker using Admin commands. >:l File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_215909992.png File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_215807963.png File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_215749051.png File:RobloxScreenShot01042014_215730656.png Holes in Map.png|I heard of Hole in the Wall but WTF is Hole in the Map? RobloxScreenShot01042014_202033326.png|Oh WTF man this whole map has a hole in it RobloxScreenShot01052014_161048377.png|UFO sighting (seen Jan,5,2014) Discovered by Azngamer,Creepybob1212,Pepsimaster47 and nicholasenns. File:RobloxScreenShot01052014_105336710.png|hacker's orb floating around. RobloxScreenShot12302013_124714128.png|I was nothing on but a rock, luckily the last time i left was on a rock or else i might of died from falling RobloxScreenShot01112014152228151.png Orb.png|A strange glowing orb that had a message written above it. Players could walk on top of it. Kinhacks.png|Piles of hacked items next to Union Square. File:RobloxScreenShot01152014_144822809.png|A spawner possibly dropped battle rifle ammo in Kin's clinic. 2 full 30/30 mags and one full drum. Hackings.png|A bunch of hacked M4A1s